Darkness of Pixie Dust
by artscraftsgirl2
Summary: Within the loss of everything she loved, Janet Hutchinson wanted nothing more than to escape her world. Turns out it became literally, into a world called Neverland, where kids supposedly never grew up. Her confusion didn't stop there. The girl who hated her ever since she lived followed her, and she meets the young pirate crew. Discoveries are just beginning...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is a story I need to get out of my head. The more I thought about it,the more the story began to develop. How this starts, what's the conflict, and of course, how it ends (which I'm not sure about, because I'm probably not good at endings). Uh...Ok,let's start!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any JATNP character, they belong to their respective owners, Disney Junior. I only own my OCs.**

 **Janet's POV**

My world felt like it completly shut down. I only felt pain and confusion left in my heart. Why did this have to happen? The ambulance took forever to come, it seems. The crash was loud enough for us to hear. Now my life feels shut down.

First of all,I'm...an orphan. My parents,Susan and Jason Hutchinson had been taking care of my older sister, Janiella Hutchinson and I until sickness and death came in and took both of them away. My mother first, then my father, who then was silenced of grief of his happy and fun-loving wife. When my dad went to the hospital, some neighbors agreed to watch over us.

Once we were at the hospital a few days later, the doctor came in and shook his head in a sad manner. "I'm so sorry for you girls. We did everything we could to save him." I looked at the doctor confused, and looked at Janiella for answers. I guess I didn't have to ask. She was already sobbing in our neighbor's arms. I was 6, she was 12.

Unfortunately the neighbor couldn't take care of us do to his moving to Canada, so the only answer was the orphanage. The rest of our families lived in other countries. We stayed together until a woman and her husband decided to take us into their 2-story house. For the next 2 or 3 years, we didn't feel at home at all but tried to give our new foster parents respect. They never said much to us and only mentioned when to clean, do our chores, or do our lessons and homework. That's right, we're home-schooled. What can I say about a house that lives about 3-4 miles away from school? In the middle of the a tree-filled neighborhood that it appears we live in a forest?

I don't even feel comfortable to continue. I don't want to be reminded of the pain that will only make things worse. I blinked a few times to realize all my thinking almost made me hit my head on the house wall. Tears blurred the house and surroundings. With a shaky hand, I opened the front door, the cold air conditioning stinging my eyes. The scent of lavender, cinders and hurt was present. I closed the door, wiped roughly at the tears and went straight to my room. _My sister is dead. My sister is dead. She can't be dead. She can't be-_

The realization pained me even more as if bricks hit my heart, and I cried myself to sleep until I was sure my eyes were out of water.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_ **(Third person POV)**

Boots walked through the wooden floor of the ship. The man twisted his mustache with his hook in his left hand. Well, if his hand was really there. He paced back and forth, deep in thought. This time he wasn't thinking about treasure. He wanted revenge. But no matter how many times he tried, his plans always backfire. He needed a new plan..

After much thinking, the captain came to a conclusion. He chuckled to himself, getting a strong feeling that this plan would work. The pixie dust to get there, however... That's it! He knew a certain crew of popinjays with a member who had exactly that. Will it be enough? Maybe he'll need the other member's map as well. Then again, that would not be necessary. The location he seeks is nowhere on those useless maps. All they had to do was to sneak into their hideout while they're sleeping, once they watch how to find a way in.

"Smee!" The captain yelled out.

"Yes, cap'n?" came up with a salute, his tone as cheerful as always.

"Tell Sharky and Bones to this deck immediately. And turn the ship around," Captain Hook said as he faced the direction he knew too well, pointing to the small island in the distance, "we're going straight ahead to Pirate Island."

 **Yay! My first chapter and first fanfic here! *takes deep breaths* Anyways, this chapter I felt was a little...short. Ok, maybe too short. Considering how I took FOREVER to finish this one chapter, imagine how long it will take to get the next one set...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I noticed that I didn't even say goodbye the 1st chapter! How rude of me... I'll make sure to check my chapters more often. I'd also like to thank you guys for reviewing, really made me happy! I'll answer questions: So yes, I saw that my last chapter was a lot shorter than I thought it would be, so I'll make sure to make them longer. Janet does happen to have the same last name as Jake's, but I won't say who they are...yet. *chuckles evilly* (By the way, thank you Nellie for the review!) Now it's time for the 2nd chapter..**

 **Disclaimer: Every JATNP character is owned by Disney Junior, or Disney in general. I just own my OCs.**

 **Janet's POV**

I forced my eyes to blink and look around at my surroundings. _Where am I? Oh right. I'm in my small room, and it's dark pretty dark in here- Did I fall alsleep? I wonder if Janiella is back home._ Then I felt my heart being stabbed with a painful ache and my already sore eyes blinked back tears. _She's not here. She's dead._ All thanks to a dumb car accident. I hated the other driver so much, I just wanted to go over there and punch them and make them feel twice my pain.

I punched the bed railing, only to make my hand hurt. I didn't care. I don't even want to think about moving on without my only friend. These guardians could probably care less about my feelings. Our "mother" is completly strict and will slap or yell loud enough to make our eardrums hurt. She'll hit us when we forgot about homework and never lets us go outside beyond the backyard. Someone will see our bruises. Our "dad" is barely around, getting drunk and hits us for no apparent reason. He returns after work like that almost every day.

The more I think about this, the more I realize one solution. As tears continued to make a river down my cheeks, I decided I can't live here anymore. I'm not even going to escape and turn myself into officials. I want to escape into the woods where they'll never find me and never return. Never. My sister would want that. She'd want me to be free, escape this prison and prove that I'm stronger and braver than they think...

"Don't worry Janet. One day, I'll get us out of here. Maybe you'll get us out of here. We'll survive with the courage and strength." I recalled her saying, a week before the accident. We were sent to our room after another physical punishment for me not passing a math quiz, Janiella trying to defend me.

"How?", I had said in a defeated tone, "When everything is in total chaos? This just isn't fair!"

"I know." She looked out the window with a hopeful but sad look, the green trees making her reflected eyes seem greener. "But you'll find a way. You just have to believe." I found that impossible.

Now with her gone... I feel weak and helpless. I'm getting out of here. There's no point in staying. I stood up and packed everything I thought I needed, including a dagger. I didn't look back.

I took off running. Out the front door, into the warm breeze and straight into the forest-like environment. The air seemed to thicken. My heart ached and every beat was a strong hammer against my chest. I stared at the ground as I ran. Where I was going, I don't know. Just get out of the living prison. Trees flew by quickly as a I quickened my pace, thoughts of those guardians trying to following me.

Although... I felt another presence nearby, making me walk faster, but I continued to stare at the ground. There was no way I needed another distraction. My eyes watered and blurred my path when I heard the thud of something hit the tree in front of me. I looked at it confused and wiped my eyes roughly again to clear my vision. It was a dagger, right above my head. Oh no.

"Where do you think you're going?" A quiet, but low, recognizable voice said right behind me. It's her.

 **Third Person POV**

Night has silently fallen in Neverland, the ocean's waves making a natural lullaby as the breeze blew strong. A crew of three young kids slept soundly after a long day of adventure in their hideout. If only the peace could continue, if it weren't for 4 figures hiding near the place they called home...

"Cap'n, are you sure you want to enter the hideout of the sea-pups' home?" Smee asked his captain, voice clearly with worry. Sharky and Bones had hidden behind the bushes earlier to see how Jake and his crew opened their hideout. Once they've seen how obvious the hideout can be opened, they rushed back to the Jolly Roger and told Captain Hook how to open the hideout. They planned their next steps and waited until night has fallen, when the crew were asleep.

Now as they snuck closer to the lever to open the hideout, they only thing they had to watch out for is making sure none of them wake up.

"It's the perfect plan, . That pixie dust will be ours to take so that we'll find a way to get rid of that Pan." With that, Captain Hook tiptoed to the lever, and as quiet as he could, pulled the lever down. Two palm trees moved to the side, along with the boards sliding away, revealing the hidden entrance. The secret doorway the pirate crew thought the Jolly Roger crew would never find.

"You two boys stay here and be on the lookout." He called on to Sharky and Bones, who saluted with their usual "Aye-aye, Captain!" Only this time they did it with uncertainty.

Not wanting to waste time, Hook and ran inside the entrance before it could close. They were finally in without disturbance. Captain Hook grinned to himself with a rush of pride before remembering what he was here for. Mr. Smee followed him around nervously, checking every angle to make sure there weren't any traps.

"Blast!" Captain Hook said silently, cleary annoyed that next door he opened was just a room filled with the crew's beloved items, "Where do those popinjays even sleep?" held his hand to his ear and listened carefully. Just then did he hear the soft snoring of Jake and his crew. He tiptoed, with some success as quietly as he could, to follow the noise across their hideout, where the snoring became louder.

"I believe they're in here, Cap'n." He whispered before slightly opening the door to make sure. There was their pirate leader as he snored and even mumbled "yo ho, let's go" in his sleep. Cubby was also snoring while Izzy was sleeping soundly. _Aw, the sea pups just look so peaceful in their sleep._ He didn't even notice Captain Hook move in next to him. In an instant he was startled.

"AH!"

"Shhh!" Captain Hook quickly looked back at the crew. Panic rose when they began to stir, and he knew that they would be sunk. But all they did was turn and went right back to sleep. He sighed in relief. What they really came for was the pixie dust hanging on Izzy's neck.

Hook tiptoed across the room, after a warning from Mr. Smee to be careful, before reaching the foot of Izzy's bed. The silent sound of a sword being drawn was present, and very carefully, Hook leaned down and took the string of her pixie dust necklace to cut it. He used the tip of the sword to assure it won't accidentally cut her and wake her up. One side of the string was released, the pixie dust necklace now open to take. Hook felt another rush of pride as he slowly picked up the strings.

"Hehe...I did it!" Hook stood back up and held the string up high, sheathing his sword back. He looked down only to see Izzy stir again, this time absentmindedly reaching around her neck. Before Captain Hook could react, Izzy's eyes slowly blinked and shot open.

She immediately sat up and gasped when she saw Hook.

"Captain Hook? How did you get into our hideout?" The captain gave his wicked smile and quickly hid the pixie dust pouch behind him. From the other side of the room, Jake and Cubby quickly sat up to Izzy's voice, rubbing their eyes. There was only one thing he could do.

"Ahoy there puny pirate," Captain Hook said in a low voice,"wish I could stay longer, but I've got a bigger fish to fry..." His next words made them all jump as he poined out the door. "RUN, SMEE!"

"Running Cap'n!" Smee quickly ran out of the entrance, Hook following soon after.

Cubby stared after them in shock. "Captain Hook? What's he doing here?"

"Izzy, what happened?" Jake said now standing up.

Izzy looked down and felt where her pixie dust necklace used to be. "I don't know, but I think Captain Hook stole my pixie dust! I don't have it anywhere." Her emotions were clouded with worry and confusion.

Cubby felt the same bewilderment. "Why would he want your pixie dust?"

"We've got to catch up to him to see what he's up to. Come on, crew!" Jake called as held up his sword. The young pirate crew, still in their pajamas, ran out of their hideout and onto the clear night sky and the shores of Pirate Island. They all noticed one thing: Captain Hook's dinghy, which he probably used to reach the shores, was missing. The Jolly Roger was nowhere to be seen either.

"Aw, coconuts! Where could they be?" Cubby continued to look around palm trees and rocks, expecting one of the Jolly Roger crew members would be in hiding. Izzy looked near the entrance and into the bushes. Jake looked around the island. Still no Hook. They were too late.

"Don't worry, maties," Jake tried to assure his worried friends, "we'll try to find that sneaky snook by morning. Until then, we need to get some shut-eye." With the mumbles of "aye-aye, Jake", the crew retrieved to their hideout to sleep.

The crew did not see a huge, dark figure floating in the sky. The figure seemed surrounded by yellow luminescent sparkles that left a trail of it behind. It was shaped just like a ship. It headed straight for the second star to the right.

 **Looks like Hook has gotten more sneakier. Captain Hook, in this version, is a little more into his original "Peter Pan" level, so he won't be as clumsy like in the beginning seasons of JATNP. Also, Jake and his crew are 2 years older, though the explanation is still secret. Until then, fellow readers, thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. You can probably tell I'm a new author since I need lots of improvements. Suspicions awaits...see you the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, welcome back! Thanks for bearing with me, here is yet another chapter that took forever to accomplish, but hey, I did it! Long story short, I procrastinate...a lot. Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews! Means so much to my writer heart and brain. So what happens after Janet finds the person behind her, right after her world was crumbling down? Read and find out...**

I felt irritation add on to the ache in my heart. _How dare she? How dare she arrive at a time like this?_ A lump formed in my throat in my attempt to swallow and I found myself unable to even form a word. I didn't turn around. Her slow footsteps were heard under the dead leaves on the ground. I started to get nervous. She has tried to get rid of me many times, more than I can count, since we were little. At a time like this, I would gladly let her do so.

"For the last time, leave. Me. Alone," The girl, dressed in a ripped black sweater and dirty orange shirt always worn, threatened. I felt something in me snap and I glared in her direction, glaring straight into her already glaring blue eyes.

Instead all I could muster was, "It's _you_ who should leave me alone..." Her eyebrows knitted together in more anger, but I could see a sense of confusion in it too. My hands gripped my satchel tighter. _Please don't make me explain this._ Out of all the 7 billion people in the world, I had to run into her. Alexis.

Alexis crossed her arms. "Did you say something? I asked you to leave." Her voice raised with each word. However with my already depressed state, her words were just a mere vibration. She reached up and took her dagger from the tree as she made sure the blade faced my direction. As much as I wanted to, I didn't move.

"You demanded, you didn't ask. Now stay away from me." I hated that my voice was starting to shake. I didn't rejoice in the fact that I just stood up to her. I forced myself to turn and take another step. She took another step as well. My first instinct took control of me and I started to run.

I could hear her footsteps catching up, and as much as I wanted to speed up, I couldn't...I can't-

I quickly turned around, but a split second later I side-stepped and hid behind another tree, hoping that she didn't see me. I panted and my chest ached even more, so slid down on my feet and hugged my knees. But the forest was, for some reason, eerily quiet. That's odd, Alexis was right there, chasing me. She couldn't have vanished-

I gasped as Alexis jumped out of nowhere, still holding the dagger and appearing ready to strike as she held her arm to the side. "Got you! You can't run from me, Janet." She said in a menacing tone. I stood to my feet, but Alexis took that opportunity to slash my cheek with the tip of her weapon, making me yelp and stagger back. She only held her glare as I held my hand over my cheek, then I glanced at my palm to see some blood on it. I looked over her dagger for a moment, seeing some scarlet on the top of the dagger.

My grief and anger rushed out at once. "Go ahead!" I cried out, even startling her. "Stab me, cut me, and let me bleed to death." I felt the tears come back. "I don't care. My sister is _dead_ , Ok? There is nothing to live for anymore." When I ended my rant, I began to go on to a full sob.

I was on the ground. Both physically and emotionally. The more I thought about it, the more I realized my words held some truth. I really _didn't_ have anything left to go back to. Returning from my thoughts, I felt my sobs slow down and I frowned. Why hasn't she made a move yet?

The sound of her boots crunching the leaves started slowly and stopped just a few inches from my shaking body. I felt fingers grip my hair on the top of my head and yank my head upwards. I couldn't bring myself to look at her, so my eyes faced straight ahead. I felt her glare, solemn and burning through my skull. I prepared for the worst-

"What you feel is nothing compared to what I felt for so many years." ... _What?_ I felt a kick on the side of my leg before she let go and walked out of sight, leaving me in stunned silence. I turned to look back, but she was gone. I felt like I couldn't breathe, whether due to anger, confusion, or from all the sobbing, I didn't know. What could she have meant by that? Why was her voice menacing, but also pained? But of course, I know the consequences if I ever dare to ask. _Of course she gets to know what happens in MY life,_ I thought bitterly. _Curse her._

I struggled to stand up as I scanned the area again. I felt the wind pick up speed, so I shivered and pulled my arms around myself. I continued walking in slow steps, feeling no need to pick up the pace. Even when I still felt someone starting at me.

After what felt like hours in a few minutes, the wind brought along a strange, salty smell. I felt the need to blow my runny nose to inhale the scent better. It felt so familiar, like a memory I didn't know I had. I turned my head, but no one was there. My suspicions kept me looking, so much I didn't have the time to defend when I felt something hard hit the back of my head, and all at once I felt dizzy, my hearing felt numb, the scene fading-

 **3rd Person POV**

Alexis has waited for so long to see her this unhappy. It brought a sick, but good feeling to her own heart. She begged for her to kill her, but for once she had a glimpse of her pain. Why let her suffering stop there? Yet this wasn't enough to make her smile, not even a little.

She rolled her eyes at Janet's failed attempt to find her hiding behind the nearest bush as she scanned the area and stood up. She watched as Janet walked, or nearly limped, slowly away, before moving on to the next bush. Once she made sure Janet walked far away, she would go back to her spot, and everything would be back to the way it was- except with no Janet to use her dagger on, no Janet to anger her. It'd be even better to stalk her adoptive parents and scare them out too. They could be her next victims to practicing outsmarting adults.

Janet turned her head again, frightned eyes darting around behind her. Alexis wanted to throw something to make her run for her life- it's what she gets for being so paranoid, and she wanted her to leave already- When she realized that the wind brought an unsual scent. Salt? Sea salt? Not that it mattered-

Everything else happened too fast.

Several beings dressed in what appeared to be pirates attire jumped in around her, cries echoing the forest, with one detaining her and pressing a rough hand over her mouth, his other hand holding her arm behind her back tightly.

"Tie 'er up!" Called out some pirates as they grabbed ropes.

She struggled against his grasp, every yell muffled by his hand- until she remembered one of her powerful weapons.

She teleported as if she were a hologram and appeared a few paces away from the pirate-looking men. They stared at her in shock, but regained their focus and ran after her. Alexis never felt this much panic in a long time...so much that it paralyzed her and soon she didn't have the strength to run or fight back.

She held on to her necklace locket tightly to teleport again. A knife flew past her right shoulder, and more of the pirates came over and strangled her. Before she could do anything, a pirate used the hilt of his sword and knocked her unconscious. She fell limp as they tied her hands and shackled her ankles, then tied a gag before carrying her back to their ship. To their captain.

Placed in a bag next to a gagged Janet's, the pirates yelled in victory as their captain smiled sinisterly. He slowly walked up to the girls and his smile slowly twisted into a frown.

"Hm...They don't look anything like a Wendy." He twisted his mustache with his hook in thought. The crew held their breath. If the captain was unsatisfied, that means punishment and more hard work to find another orphan.

He leaned back and stood tall, smirk returning. "But we'll see what they can do. Set sail men! Off to Neverland!" The crew cheered and took positions around the ship, the Jolly Roger. The pirate who stands on the top part of the ship held Izzy's pixie dust pouch in his hand and sprinkled it around the ship, renewing it's power of flight (as the original dust made it float).

The captain turned to the smaller man next to him, who was mumbling "oh dear" many times as he watched both girls get kidnapped.

"Watch over them Smee, and make sure they don't awaken. They're in for a surprise!" With that, Captain Hook stalked away thinking of his brilliant plan.

"Y-yes Cap'n! Right away sir!" saluted , who took his part and stood next to the two bags. He sighed as he looked at them.

"So sorry this is happening to you. But the Cap'ns right: You're in for quite a surprise."

 **Well, well, so much happened in this chapter (still feel this is kinda short). Alexis and Janet get into another fight before things took a wrong turn, unknowingly leaving their places.. Sorry if the characters seem too out of character, I haven't watched both Peter Pan movies or JATNP in a long while, so I'll try to come back to that.. You can let me know how you feel about the characters or the chapter in general in a review, and constructive criticism is welcome!**


End file.
